


Новый король

by fandom Corazon De Joker etc 2020 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc), Veritass



Series: ФБ 2020: драбблы и мини G—PG-13 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/fandom%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veritass/pseuds/Veritass
Summary: У Дресс Розы новый король.
Series: ФБ 2020: драбблы и мини G—PG-13 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836271
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Тексты G-PG13 команды Корасон энд Ко





	Новый король

У Дресс Розы новый король.

Это беспокоит народ Тонтатта.

Старый король, а у Гантё нет причин не верить разведывательному отряду, оказался злым и жестоким.

Хотя это вообще странно, ведь Гантё помнит Рико Долдо III милым, добродушным и очень хорошим правителем.  
Но факты – вещь упрямая.

Старый король сошел с ума и устроил кровавую резню, нападая на собственных подданных.  
Ни мольбы, ни попытки его облагоразумить…  
Старый король лишь яростно ревел в ответ, да рубил мечом направо и налево.

Разведывательный отряд сам все видел, и лишь закон, запрещающий показываться простым обитателям, удержал их от вступления в бой.

Резню остановил новый король.

Он в одиночку выступил против безумца и дал тому отпор.  
Рико Долдо III был убит, как и все спятившие солдаты под его началом.

Новый король и его подчиненные тотчас начали восстанавливать порушенное и лечить пострадавших.

Так что они хорошие, хотя выглядят пугающе.

Впрочем, не это все беспокоит народ Тонтатта.

Людские короли сменяют друг друга быстрее, чем истекает срок жизни одного поколения жителей Грин Бит.  
Да и внешность – далеко не главное.

Его беспокоит, останутся ли в силе прежние договоренности?

Сказка для простых жителей про фей, что забирая вещи, приносят этим счастье их прежним владельцам. Без нее и без возможностей брать человеческие поделки Тонтатта долго не протянут.  
Можно было бы брать без спроса — жители, продолжающие верить во многолетний обман, не станут препятствовать.  
Но похищение вещей может заинтересовать нового короля.

А если он объявит Тонтатта войну?

Гантё не нужен конфликт между их королевствами.

И пусть по правилам надо, чтобы старый король посвятил нового в тайну фей, раз старого нет, им придется представляться самим.

Страшно.

Но без ресурсов Дресс Розы королевство Тонтатта ждет упадок, и Гантё собирает отряд для дипломатического визита.

***

Новый король и правда очень жуткий, разведка не соврала.

У него пугающая улыбка, вызывающая мурашки по всему телу.  
У него страшные очки, закрывающие пол лица и не позволяющие посмотреть в глаза.  
А его рост….  
Тонтатта маленькие в сравнении с обычными людьми, вот только новый король – громадина даже по их меркам.  
Не гигант, конечно, но где-то близко.

А еще, разведка была вновь права, внешность обманчива.

Новый король тепло принимает Гантё с отрядом.

Вкусно кормит, поит. Соглашается, что Дресс Роза и дальше будет снабжать их всем необходимым и поддержит историю о феях.

С едва сдерживаемым праведным гневом новый король рассказывает, как ему пришлось останавливать безумного старого короля, не пожалевшего даже свою семью.  
Где-то в покоях выхаживают принцессу Виолу, тяжело раненную собственным отцом.

Нет, господа, к ней пока нельзя. Даже чтобы пожелать выздоровления.

Что до остальных из семьи Рику, то безумного короля, увы, пришлось обезглавить.  
Его старшая дочь, принцесса Скарлетт, убита спятившим солдатом, а ее малышку дочку найти не удалось.

Конечно, новый король приложит все усилия, чтобы принцесса Виола и дочь принцессы Скарлетт остались живы, росли здоровыми и счастливыми.

Дети не в ответе за безумства отцов.

***

Гантё возвращается домой.

Миссией он доволен.

Она прошла даже лучше, чем он ожидал, хотя Лео и бурчал всю дорогу, что с новым королем что-то не так и доверять бы ему он не стал.  
Но Лео всегда что-то не так. Он даже Маншерри зовет капризной врединой, хотя милее существа, чем его дочь, Гантё не встречал.

Новый король Дресс Розы согласился поддерживать старую историю и разрешил забирать народу Тонтатта вообще все, что им приглянется.  
Правда, с оговоркой, что, если новому ему потребуется помощь, гномы ее окажут без колебаний.  
Причин отказывать нет, Гантё дал свое согласие.

Договор скрепили на бумаге.

Он вступит в силу, когда будут ликвидированы последствия бесчинств старого короля и Дресс Роза встанет с колен.

Тонтатта согласны подождать.

Даже готовы поделиться едой и материалами – новый король привел с собой своих подданных, удивительных живых игрушек, а города в руинах — старым обитателям тяжко, не говоря уже о новых.

Новый король смеется, благодарит союзников, но говорит, что обирать их не станет. Справятся.  
Их помощь потребуется потом, когда у страны появятся излишки.

Тонтатта ведь помогут?

***

Когда пропадают пятьсот жителей королевства и даже принцесса Маншерри, после месяца безуспешных поисков Гантё идет на поклон к королю Дресс Розы.

Он готов на все, чтобы их найти.

Он готов ко всему, даже сражению с морскими королями.

…

Он не готов к тому, что никто не похищал его поданных, они по договору между королями теперь работают на фабрике по производству вредоносных плодов.

Он не готов к тому, что принцесса Маншерри тяжело заболела и ее забрали во дворец Дресс Розы на лечение.  
(Как заболела? Почему? Когда? Сила, дарованная принцессе дьявольским плодом, не позволяет ей заболеть!).

Он просит повидать дочь, даже если болезнь заразна, он готов лечиться вместе с нею.

Он требует объяснить, по какому праву его народ силой принудили к работам. Они договаривались, что, если потребуется помощь, они ее окажут.  
Зачем забирать, не предупредив?

Гантё не позволяют встретиться с дочерью и с глумливой усмешкой объясняют, что помощь потребовалась срочно и на переговоры не осталось времени.  
Его поданные будут помогать с выращиванием SMILE, пока в его выращивании не отпадет надобность. Только после этого они вернутся домой. Возможно.

Гантё требует разорвать договор. Он не собирается добровольно отправлять собственный народ в это рабство.  
Договор разрывают прямо на его глазах.

Но освобождать никто никого не будет.

Ведь теперь, раз договор о помощи расторгнут, в силу вступает вассальный договор.  
(Гантё ощущает, как от этих слов по спине бежит холодок).

Вассальный договор между гномами и правящей семьей Донкихот, чьим законным наследником он, Донкихот Дофламинго, является.  
Плененные гномы не вернутся домой. Они – плата народа Тонтатта за предательство своих хозяев много лет назад.

Хотите оспорить?

И невидимая сила сдавливает так, что не вдохнуть.

Гантё с отрядом вышвыривают из дворца со словами, что это последний раз, когда они уходят живыми, продемонстрировав такую нетерпимость к законному королю.  
В следующий раз пощады не будет.

***

У Дресс Розы новый король.

Со старым ликом, который народ Тонтатта так старался забыть.

Донкихоты древности были тиранами и угнетателями, но они и в подметки не годятся Дофламинго.

Зря они поверили, что король Рику обезумел. Зря возвели напраслину.  
Они обречены.

***

До знакомства с Солдатиком и плана восстания остается несколько лет.

Луффи выходит в море — собрать команду и стать Королем Пиратов.


End file.
